


Tormento

by VelenoDolce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ha imprigionato Odino, Thor è sulla terra. Loki ora ha il trono. Dovrebbe essere felice e soddisfatto... dovrebbe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incontri casuali

Loki sorride. Cammina per le strade di quel piccolo paesino nei pressi di Londra occultandosi a tutti. Segue Thor, che entra in un negozio.  
Imita i vestiti di un ragazzo che esce, dalle porte automatiche, mentre lui entra. Si rende visibile, incrocia Thor in uno dei corridoi. Gli chiede scusa dopo averlo urtato. Thor spalanca gli occhi, non fa in tempo a reagire che Loki ha già proseguito per la sua strada, sparendo poi dietro gli scaffali.  
Thor lo segue, ma non lo ritrova. Lo cerca per i corridoi, inutilmente. Loki ride, guardare il fratello che si dispera in quel modo lo soddisfa. Lo ha ignorato per quasi un anno, e ora che pensa che sia morto lo vorrebbe riavere e insegue il suo fantasma. Quel suo sadico gioco dura da mesi ormai.

La prima volta che lo ha fatto Thor è quasi scoppiato in lacrime. Loki ha riso, con gli occhi lucidi. L'aveva fatto senza pensarci, perchè il biondo rideva con qualcuno mentre prendeva una birra in un bar. Lui era morto da un mese e a suo fratello non importava nulla. Si divertiva con uno sconosciuto.  
Si era vendicato, subito, aveva urtato la persona con cui l'altro parlava, chiedendo scusa e sorridendo. Solo pochi secondi, in un posto pieno di gente. Poi era sparito tra la folla. Thor lo aveva rincorso fuori, ansimando. E lui era tornato al suo trono, con un sorriso falso stampato in volto e gli occhi velati da un dolore a cui non voleva dare un nome. 

Da allora ha continuato a tormentare Thor. Non riesce a stargli lontano per molto. Non sopporta di sapere Thor felice con quella midgariana. Gli da rabbia pensarli insieme. Non sopporta che Thor abbia una vita serena senza di lui, che lo dimentichi.  
Loki sa sempre cosa Thor fa fuori da casa. Ma non è mai entrato per controllarlo con la sua midgariana. Non lo vuole sapere. Non vuole vedere quanto stia bene con lei. Vorrebbe potersi dimenticare di Thor, provare ad essere felice. Ma sa nel profondo del suo cuore che non potrebbe mai essere felice senza Thor.  
Le volte che ci pensa, si arrabbia. Si lascia invadere dall'odio e dalla furia. In quei momenti deve andare su Svartalfheim per distruggere qualcosa, per lasciarsi invadere dalla magia e dalla distruzione. Solo quel mondo disabitato è spettatore del profondo dolore che gli distrugge il cuore e dilania l'anima.  
Quando succede Loki perde completamente il controllo. Ha lunghi periodi di vuoto quando lascia che la magia gli spenga la parte razionale e permetta ai suoi sentimenti di mostrarsi. Quando si sveglia da questi vuoti si ritrova con i vestiti a brandelli, profonde ferite su tutto il corpo e le guance rigate di lacrime.  
Loki è ormai consapevole di non poter continuare la sua farsa ancora a lungo. Ormai non riesce quasi più a gestire il regno perchè i suoi sprazzi d'ira diventano sempre più frequenti. Un paio di volte è stato sul punto di farsi scoprire mentre era nel momento di vuoto. Non può permettersi una cosa simile. Inizia a pensare di andarsene. Di rimettere Odino al suo posto. Tanto ormai dorme da mesi, dovrà pure svegliarsi...  
Troppo spesso ormai va nella stanza nascosta dove dorme il padre degli dei. È tentato di far cadere le barriere che lo tengono sospeso nel nulla. Di mostrargli che il tempo è passato, che deve svegliarsi o lui farà qualche danno. O di forzarlo al risveglio mostrandogli che cerca di uccidere Thor. Si sveglierebbe subito per salvare il suo amato figlio.  
Le cose non possono continuare in quel modo. A che serve essere re se nessuno vede il suo operato? Se credono tutti che sul trono ci sia Odino. Se è solo...

Scende ancora su Midgar, intenzionato a tormentare Thor un altra volta. Lo trova però in partenza. La midgariana sembra strana, non lo abbraccia come al solito, non lo bacia.  
Lo segue in aeroporto, lo vede prendere l'aereo privato di Stark. Si domanda perchè Thor stia usando un jet e non voli normalmente con il martello. E poi ha con se anche delle valigie. Non se lo sa spiegare.  
Frustrato dal non poter apparire davanti al fratello torna al suo trono. Non c'era abbastanza gente per inscenare la sua comparsa. Passa il resto della giornata tra consiglieri e carte da controllare. Anche se tutti quelli che gli stanno attorno capiscono chiaramente che il re è furioso per qualcosa.

 

Eccovi una piccola cosina che sto scrivendo... Non me ne vogliate. Loki qui tormenta e si tormenta... Mi piace il dualismo del bel dio moro, e spero di averlo reso bene in questa piccola cosina. E' scritta in maniera un po' particolare, spero vi piaccia ^.^ Lasciate un messaggino o voi che passate... ç.ç vi prego... Grazie di essere passati da qui ;* A presto <3 Veleno


	2. Sei davvero tu?

Thor si guarda allo specchio. Si gratta la barba, incerto. Jane l'ha lasciato, e lui è andato a chiedere asilo a Tony. Non vuole tornare ad Asgard. Non vuole rivedere le sue stanze, meno che mai vuole camminare per gli immensi giardini. Gli ricordano troppo Loki. Il suo viso è diventato un tormento ormai. Jane non gli ha creduto. Gli ha consigliato di farsi vedere da un medico. Tony è stato più diretto e analitico.  
-Senti, armadio, io non posso sapere cosa tu veda. Potrebbe essere Loki? Se mi dici di si convinto io posso provare a darti una conferma. Ti darò una telecamera con dei sensori. Ti potrò almeno dire se vedi qualcosa di concreto o meno. Poi troveremo la soluzione.- Semplice e diretto, senza scomporsi e continuando a bere il suo drink, Tony era stato l'unico a proporgli una soluzione.  
Ora deve solo avere il coraggio di uscire e scoprire se quello che vede è davvero Loki o solo un suo fantasma. Ora deve solo indossare la giacca e uscire, andare dove c'è gente e sperare. Anche se non sa nemmeno lui cosa sperare. Di vedere Loki? Di sapere se è reale o un fantasma? E se è reale cosa deve fare? Dirlo a padre o tacere? Si guarda ancora nello specchio. Non serve pensarci ora. Prima deve trovare Loki.  
Thor vaga per le vie della grande mela. Loki lo segue curioso, gli sembra strano il modo in cui cammina, in cui guarda la gente che gli sta attorno. Si domanda se stia cercando lui tra la folla.  
È quasi sera ormai e Thor ha perso la speranza di vedere Loki. Ha fame, non ha pranzato ed è quasi ora di cena. Si ferma a comprare un panino in un chiosco, vicino a un parco. C'è un concerto, la gente è seduta nell'erba. Si siede su un muretto. Sorpreso da quanto quella musica si assomigli a quella di Asgard. Non ha nulla a che fare con quello che ascolta Tony.  
Loki lo osserva, le spalle cascanti, gli occhi tristi. Sorride. Si avvicina, diventando visibile. Gli si siede quasi accanto. Thor non si accorge di lui, un gruppo di ragazzini gli passa davanti correndo, e lui ripensa alla sua infanzia, con il fratello. Una lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia. Percepisce un movimento accanto a se, qualcuno gli porge un fazzoletto. Alza lo sguardo e Loki è li, davanti a lui, che sorride e poi scompare tra un gruppo di ragazzi che gli camminano incontro.  
Thor si asciuga le lacrime con il fazzoletto. Non ha nemmeno la forza di alzarsi. Non è stato solo un secondo questa volta. E ora ha paura. Tony ora potrà dirgli se quello che ha visto era davvero il suo amato fratello. O se è solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Il telefono gli vibra nella tasca. Lo fissa qualche secondo.  
“Cazzo Thor. Avevi ragione, è Loki!” Tony è un misto di sorpresa e paura.  
“E' reale... è vivo!” Thor lo urla, facendo voltare alcune persone.  
“Vivo e vegeto. In carne e ossa. Cuore e polmoni.” Tony dice sempre frasi che Thor non capisce, ma ormai non ci da più nemmeno peso.  
“Vieni qui. Ho delle domande per te...” La voce di Tony lo fa preoccupare.

Quando Thor arriva nell'attico trova il genio a lavoro, o almeno così gli sembra finchè non vede su cosa sia concentrato.  
“Ciao Thor.” La voce e il viso di Bruce compaiono in uno degli schermi.  
“Che significa?” Tony sembra stranamente serio, Thor fissa uno dei monitor e non capisce perchè lo chieda a lui.  
“Per vedere se era lui e non una qualche magia visiva l'ho scansionato. Ho scansionato anche te, dopo, e tu non sei così.” Non riesce a capire cosa Tony voglia sapere.  
“E' Loki.” Guarda la scansione e non trova nulla di così strano da spiegargli l'agitazione dei due scienziati.  
“Ha organi in più, te ne sei reso conto?” Bruce tenta di spiegargli i loro dubbi, lui alza le spalle.  
“Questo cosa sarebbe?” Tony ingrandisce una parte del torace.  
“Un cuore.” Lui continua a non capire.  
“No, questo. È un cuore, quest'altro cosa è?” Tony gli indica con il dito il cuore di Loki, poi l'altro organo accanto.  
“L'ho detto, un cuore. Loki ha due organi cardiaci.” Nei trenta secondi successivi i due studiosi smettono di respirare.  
“Questo?” Tony, come sempre, è il primo a riprendersi.  
“L'aryol.” Thor si domanda se gli altri hanno davvero capito che Loki è di una razza molto diversa dalla loro.  
“Non esiste un organo simile in anatomia umana. A che serve?” Bruce Lo fissa curioso.  
“A immagazzinare il sedr, la magia superiore di Loki dipende dal fatto che sia molto sviluppato. Negli aesir è presente nelle donne, in rari casi anche negli uomini.” Thor sorride.  
“E questo che è?” Alla domanda di Tony riesce a rispondere con un verso strozzato.  
“Dobbiamo preoccuparci?” Chiede poi il miliardario.  
“No. È solo... un utero. Immaginavo lo riconosceste anche da soli.” Si imbarazza a dire quella cosa davanti a estranei.  
“Ma ha anche gli organi riproduttivi maschili, negli umani nessuno ha entrambi gli organi funzionanti.” Bruce sembra solo dare voce a un suo pensiero.  
“A lui funzionano entrambi.” Thor lo sa bene. Ricorda ancora quello che gli ha fatto fare Odino per imprigionare quegli strani esseri che Loki aveva partorito, come ricorda i due angioletti che lo chiamavano zio.  
“Sicuro?” Tony lo fissa. E lui annuisce, non vuole dare ulteriori spiegazioni.  
“Ha quarantacinque vertebre?” Bruce lo fa notare.  
“Di solito...” Che altro può dire?  
“Thor. Ma Loki è della tua stessa razza? Dalla vostra anatomia non sembrerebbe.” Tony c'è arrivato per primo o è l'unico che glielo fa notare?  
“Non proprio. Io sono nato aesir, lui jotun. Quando nostro padre lo ha preso con se lo ha convertito in aesir, ma è stato un cambiamento esterno più che interno. Non vi conviene farne parola con lui se volete vivere.” Non può fare a meno di avvisarli, non pensa che Loki potrà mai parlare con loro di quel lato del suo essere.  
“Vuoi dire che c'è una razza come lui e che non è uno strano gioco della natura?” Bruce sembra affascinato.  
“Quasi. La sua razza è... strana. Non si sa molto su di loro ad Asgard. Ma sono simili a Loki, solo più grossi. Possono essere alti dai tre ai dieci metri. Ma solo quelli che ho visto io.” Thor non vuole dire che Loki era stato abbandonato perchè troppo piccolo.  
“E io che già mi sento un nano accanto a te.” Tony si versa un drink e ne da uno anche a lui.  
“Nei nove regni ci sono esseri ben più grossi di me.” Thor sorride incerto. Non riesce ancora a capacitarsi del fatto che Loki sia vivo. Che nei mesi passati lui non si sia mai inventato di vedere suo fratello. Era davvero Loki quello che gli compariva davanti. Per un secondo è tentato di chiamare Jane per dirle che aveva ragione lui. Poi capisce che in realtà non gli importa. Vuole solo riprendersi Loki. Si siede sul divano, quasi in stato di trance.

 

Riecomi, questo capitolino è un po' strano... lo so >.


	3. Distruzione e autodistruzione

Thor si rigira nel letto. Secondo i suoi calcoli Loki dovrebbe farsi rivedere a breve, di solito passa una settimana e mezzo tra gli incontri. Prima erano tre settimane, il tempo si è andato assottigliando nei mesi. Si domanda il motivo, per l'ennesima volta. Si chiede dove sia stato Loki in quei mesi.  
Non riesce a decidere cosa fare. Lo vuole fermare, stavolta non lo lascerà semplicemente sparire nella folla. Ma dopo? Cosa può dirgli per non farlo fuggire? Non riesce a capire perchè Loki l'abbia tormentato per mesi in quel modo. Prima finge la sua morte e poi gli compare davanti.  
Lo detesta, è per quello che lo tormenta? O vuole solo attirare la sua attenzione? Ma perchè? Thor si rigira, in agonia, nel letto.

Su Svartalfheim Loki è ormai fuori controllo. In una settimana e mezzo è la seconda volta che si trova li. Ha talmente tanta rabbia dentro di se che non può che lasciarla sfogare. Distrugge intere montagne con la magia.  
Poi, lentamente, la sua coscienza si dissolve nel nulla. E, senza rendersene conto, la magia inizia a rivoltarsi contro di lui. La distruzione verso quel mondo diventa autodistruzione. Si ferisce e si rigenera in un continuo ciclo di dolore, che rispecchia quello che in realtà sente nel cuore, e che non vuole ammettere nemmeno con se stesso.  
Quando si riprende non riesce nemmeno a reggersi in piedi. Stavolta si è ferito più gravemente del solito. Non si rigenera veloce come dovrebbe. Si siede per terra, poggia la schiena contro una roccia. Non riesce a capire perchè si sia ridotto così. Spera solo che le sue barriere lo abbiano tenuto occultato per tutto il tempo.  
La sua mente è rimasta ancora annebbiata, è confuso e stanco. Quando riesce a reggersi in piedi torna ad Asgard. Va nella camera di Odino e si rannicchiato sul letto, ai piedi del re. Non si rende conto di addormentarsi mentre piange. Non si rende realmente conto di dove si trova.  
Non si accorge nemmeno che la mano del re si sposta e si poggia sulla sua testa, mentre piange. Odino vede tutto, ma non riesce ancora a liberarsi dalla prigionia in cui l'ha costretto il figlio minore. Invece di bloccare del tutto le sue visioni la magia di Loki ha avuto un effetto diverso. Odino vede solo lui. Ha capito, finalmente, le vere intenzioni di quel suo strano figlio. E non può biasimare che se stesso per il suo comportamento.  
Loki gli sembrava forte, lo aveva sempre pensato. Invece ha scoperto quanto in realtà quell'essere sia fragile e quanto dolore cerchi di sopportare. Quante volte ha pensato che Loki l'odiasse, e invece era solo un tentativo di difendersi. Aveva sempre cercato di dimostrarsi forte come lui gli aveva insegnato ad essere. Invece quel ragazzo aveva il cuore in frantumi, l'anima a pezzi.  
Ogni volta che Loki è al limite della sopportazione va da lui, gli si addormenta ai piedi. Cerca il conforto di quello stupido padre che si ritrova. Un padre che lo ha cacciato, rifiutato. Che gli ha detto che doveva morire, che gli ha fatto capire di essersi pentito di averlo salvato dalla morte.  
Quando gli diceva che non era suo padre, che lo odiava, Loki cercava solo di illudere se stesso. Ora Odino lo sa. Suo figlio ha continuato a credere alle parole di quello che considera suo padre. Gli aveva creduto talmente tanto che si considerava lui stesso un mostro. Suo padre gli aveva insegnato ad odiarsi, e lui si odia con tutta l'anima.  
Si domanda se Loki sia minimamente cosciente di cosa fa e dice quando la magia gli si rivolta contro. Ne dubita. Sentirlo urlare e piangere disperato è come avere una lama che gli affonda nel petto. Quello che si auto infligge è una terribile tortura. Mai aveva pensato che quel piccolo jotun potesse amare con un intensità tale da distruggere se stesso. Ha visto anche quanto dolore gli provochi il credere di non essere amato.  
Odino cerca ancora di liberarsi dalle catene magiche con cui Loki lo ha bloccato. Non riesce, non ne ha la forza. Quella magia è troppo forte e lui troppo vecchio e stanco. Con un enorme sforzo è riuscito a malapena a spostare una mano. Solo con un aiuto esterno può liberarsi.  
L'unica cosa che continua a chiedersi il padre degli dei è se quando riuscirà a liberarsi suo figlio Loki sarà ancora in se. All'inizio temeva che si suicidasse. Poi aveva capito che Loki non poteva. Non che non volesse, Odino l'aveva visto tentare molte volte, ma il suo corpo si rigenerava a dispetto delle sue intenzioni.

Loki si alza a sedere, si guarda attorno e sospira. Non sa come mai sia li. O meglio, sa benissimo perchè è li, ma non ha idea di come abbia fatto ad arrivarci. Guarda Odino, sembra così sereno mentre dorme, gli accarezza la mano.  
Si sgrida mentalmente per quel gesto stupido e sentimentale. Stringe i pugni, lui deve odiare. Non si può lasciar andare. Deve fargli pagare tutto il male che gli hanno fatto, sia lui che il suo stupido figlio. Uno scoppio di magia fa esplodere una delle sedie della stanza.

Loki sorride mentre segue Thor, oggi gli sembra così teso. Gli piace vedere che sta male. Lo segue per vie secondarie, si stupisce della poca gente che incontrano. Di solito in città grandi come quella c'è sempre una marea di gente.  
Finalmente il biondo entra in un negozio. Lui ormai sa cosa fare, imita i vestiti midgariani e gli va incontro tra le persone che camminano tra i corridoi. Sospira, non sa nemmeno il motivo.  
“Scusa.” Dice con un sorriso, per poi proseguire per il corridoio.  
“Loki. Ti prego...” Thor lo chiama, si blocca, solo alcuni secondi, per poi sparirgli davanti. Il cuore di Loki batte impazzito, solo per avergli sentito pronunciare il suo nome. Non lo aveva mai fatto, in tutti quei mesi il biondo non aveva mai detto nemmeno una parola.

 

Eccoci al terzo capitolino ^.^ Le cose sembrano peggiorare... Loki è così adorabile <3 Ok... smetto di sclerare...  
Grazie a chi legge <3  
Fatemi sapere se vi piace <3 Anche due righettine e poche parole fanno tanto tanto felice me ^.^  
A presto  
Veleno


	4. Illusioni incrinate.

Thor si inchina.  
“Padre, state bene?” Si preoccupa, il re è quasi accasciato sul trono.  
“Si, Thor. Dimmi cosa ti ha riportato finalmente a casa.” La voce suona ferma e decisa. Ma Loki fatica a mantenere integra quell'illusione. È tornato da Svartalfheim solo da due ore, le ferite non si sono rimarginate. Non riesce a capirne il motivo.  
“Padre. Ho visto Loki.” Thor abbassa la testa.  
“Cosa?! Dove, quando!” La sfuriata del re arriva come si era aspettato.  
“Su Midgard, lo vedo già da un po'. Ma lui non mi parla, si fa solo vedere pochi secondi per poi sparire.” Spera di non venir preso per pazzo.  
“Ma, non è possibile, Loki è morto, lo hai visto con i tuoi occhi.” Loki cerca di imitare Odino, pensa che dovrebbe alzarsi, ma non ne ha la forza.  
“Io lo credevo... Ma... E se non lo fosse? Se fosse ancora vivo?” Stringe il Mjolmir tra le mani.  
“Se è vivo devi riportarlo qui e imprigionarlo.” La voce del re gli sembra strana.  
“Padre, siete pallido...” Thor fa alcuni passi verso il trono.  
“Non è nulla. Sono solo stanco. Quando ti deciderai a tornare e a prendere il mio posto?” Un gesto lo blocca sui gradini. Lui non vuole, Loki comparirebbe anche li?  
“Io... Mi spiace padre. Troverò Loki, ma non voglio che venga imprigionato ancora.” Stringe i denti, pronto alla sfuriata. Ma non succede nulla.  
“Vai e portalo qui.” Loki stringe i denti, deve sembrare furioso. Vede Thor che abbassa la testa e va via. Loki si alza e va da Odino.  
“Cosa devo fare ora?” Gli domanda, pur sapendo che non gli verrà risposto.  
“Devo farmi prendere? Così potranno svegliarvi e uccidermi...” A Loki manca la voce. Una lacrima gli scivola lungo la guancia.  
“Sono così stanco... Svegliatevi e uccidetemi. Ditemi ancora che dovevo morire. Ditemi che vi ho deluso. Ditemi che mi odiate.” Loki si sdraia sul letto, la sua mente è annebbiata. Le ferite non si rigenerano più.  
“Fa così male padre... Vorrei solo chiudere gli occhi per sempre.” Un singhiozzo gli sfugge dalle labbra. Stringe la mano del padre e lascia che il nulla avvolga la sua coscienza.  
Odino cerca ancora di liberarsi da quelle catene magiche che lo imprigionano. Deve salvare Loki, deve aiutarlo. Si sta distruggendo con le sue stesse mani, e sta facendo del male a Thor. Sente che la magia che lo imprigiona si fa più debole. Sposta leggermente la mano.  
“No... Non mi lasciate vi prego.” Loki sussurra disperato mentre riprende la mano del padre. Odino si blocca, un tavolino è esploso. Cerca di liberarsi senza muoversi.  
Cerca di farsi vedere da Heimdall. Di fargli vedere le condizioni in cui si trova Loki. Il re non sa se il suo messaggio verrà sentito. Ma cerca di far informare Thor per farli salvare. Se provassero a spezzare l'incantesimo probabilmente andrebbe in pezzi anche l'anima di Loki. E lui non vuole.  
Da quando è iniziato quell'incantesimo Odino ha capito quanto in realtà quel ragazzo tenga a lui. E quanto ami Thor. Un amore talmente forte da spezzare l'anima, e da creare dentro a quel cuore fragile profonde spaccature.

Loki apre gli occhi, si alza a sedere. Si guarda attorno senza riuscire a fare un pensiero coerente. Si sente solo stanco. Fa fatica a respirare. Resta in quello stato alcuni minuti, poi la mente lentamente si schiarisce. Guarda il re, e la mano che gli stringe. La lascia con un vago senso di malessere. Perchè è li? Si domanda.  
Non vorrebbe essere li. Gli fa male vedere il viso sereno di Odino. È da tanti anni che quando c'è lui il re non è mai tranquillo, di solito è arrabbiato o deluso.  
Loki sa di essere una delusione per il padre. Scuote la testa, perchè pensa a quelle cose inutili? Cosa importa a lui di quello stupido re. Lui deve fargli male.  
Thor... vuole vedere la sua faccia tesa. Vuole fargli sentire dolore. Tutto quello che riesce. Anche se non è nulla in confronto a quanto stia male lui. No, non deve pensare al suo dolore. Deve pensare a come far star male Thor. A come farsi uccidere. Una lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia e lui l'asciuga stizzito.  
Si teletrasporta direttamente alla torre. Quasi non si rende conto di quello che fa. Sente un dolore continuo al petto. È invisibile. Va nella stanza di Thor, lo trova seduto sul letto. Non ha l'armatura, è solo. Non si accorge degli allarmi che sono scattati, silenziosi, in tutta la torre.  
Thor tiene in mano il piccolo cellulare che gli ha dato Tony. Jarvis lo ha avvisato dell'arrivo di Loki, ora ne vede la sagoma sullo schermo, ma non davanti a se. Sa che è li, ma cosa può fare? E sopratutto, cosa vuole? Perchè è andato fino a li, di solito lo cerca in mezzo alla gente. Mentre li sono soli.  
Sospira e si alza. Sbaglierà anche questa volta? Ma con Loki quale può essere la cosa giusta da fare? Allora tanto vale improvvisare.  
“Loki. So che sei qui.” Lo dice al nulla.  
“I sensori della torre ti vedono anche se sei invisibile.” Continua, sperando in una reazione.  
“Ti prego Loki. Voglio parlarti.” Thor sospira, improvvisamente sente voglia di abbracciare Loki. Di stringerlo a se, di non farlo più fuggire. Ma perchè non farlo? Mentre se lo domanda sa già la risposta.  
Loki ascolta Thor che gli parla, ma non capisce. Sente solo il suono confortante di quella voce calda e profonda. Lo guarda avvicinarsi, ma non riesce a intuire cosa voglia fare. Comunque non avrebbe la forza di reagire. Si tiene in piedi a fatica. Ansima.  
“Loki...” La mano di Thor gli tocca la spalla, facendolo comparire con una leggera luminescenza verde. Loki pensa che sia solo un sogno, sorride. Si perde negli occhi limpidi che lo fissano.  
Thor guarda preoccupato quel viso pallido, tirato. Loki ha gli occhi dilatati, sembra assente, poi un piccolo sorriso gli increspa le labbra. Thor si rilassa, se sorride non sta troppo male. Purtroppo quel pensiero dura poco, gli basta abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Cosa è successo?” La maglia di Loki è ridotta a brandelli. Sotto si vede il sangue. Thor lo stringe per le spalle.  
“Posso riposare?” La voce di Loki è talmente stanca e spenta che in Thor si accende un campanello d'allarme.  
“Certo. Stai con me?” Sorride cercando di rassicurare l'altro.  
“Io vorrei, ma tu non lo vuoi davvero. Lo dici e poi mi lasci sempre da solo. Te ne vai. E io...” Loki inizia a piangere in silenzio. Thor lo stringe contro al suo petto.  
“Loki, io...” Non finisce la frase, Loki sviene tra le sue braccia.  
Quando lo stende sul letto si rende conto che Loki ha profonde ferite su tutto il corpo. Cosa lo avrà ridotto in quel modo, si domanda. Magari un nemico? O qualche animale? Va in bagno a prendere un asciugamano bagnato. Gli leva i vestiti e cerca di pulirlo dal sangue.  
“Tony, vieni, ho bisogno di aiuto. Loki non si rigenera, sanguina molto. ” Thor ha capito che gli basta parlare normalmente per farsi sentire dell'amico, anche se ne ignora il meccanismo. Il miliardario è da lui in pochi secondi, aspettava fuori dalla porta.  
“Aiutalo...” Thor si sente sul punto di piangere.

 

 

Rieccomi qui ^.^ Scusate il ritardo nell'aggiornamento, mi ero un po' persa. Che ne dite? Vi è piaciuto? Loki , anche se inconsciamente, si è lasciato trovare da Thor. Che ne dite, ora il bel biondino si sentirà un pochino colpevole? Io direi 'un cicinin'... ( 'un pochettino')  
Il nostro dolce Loki si dispera, vorrebbe farsi uccidere, ma vorrebbe anche fargliela pagare... non è molto sicuro dell'ordine delle due cose però...  
Grazie a chi legge <3 e un biscottino a chi recensisce <3 Anche se, vista la storia mi sa che mando cioccolata sia a chi legge sia a chi recensisce, per tirarsi un po' su di morale ^.^!  
A presto  
Veleno


	5. Le lame di ghiaccio

  


Loki non riesce ad aprire gli occhi, c'è troppa luce. Di solito non c'è così tanta luce nella stanza in cui ha rinchiuso Odino. E lui non è rannicchiato come al solito. Sente anche qualcosa che gli stringe il petto. 

La mano nella sua è di nuovo quella di Odino? Perchè è così stupido da cercare ogni volta quell'inutile e falso conforto? Si sposta e un gemito di dolore gli sfugge dalle labbra. Gli fa male il petto. E la schiena. Si sente tremendamente stanco. 

Cosa è successo? Non lo sa. Non ricorda. L'ultima cosa che ricorda con chiarezza è Thor che lo chiama. Il resto sono solo frammenti. Lui che parla sotto forma di Odino. Non riesce ad afferrare il discorso che facevano. Gli occhi preoccupati di Thor, è accaduto davvero? Si domanda. 

La luce gli fa male. Vorrebbe spostarsi, fuggire da quel sole così fastidioso, ma non ne ha la forza. Lascia ancora che la sua mente si perda.

“Loki...” E' forse la voce di Thor? Non sa se sia reale o un sogno. Cerca di aprire gli occhi, c'è troppa luce. Con un enorme sforzo si gira di lato, si porta le gambe al petto, stringe la mano con le sue. L'ultima volta quella mano voleva spostarsi, la trattiene con forza. Ma è reale o un sogno? Non capisce. Una mano gli accarezza la schiena. È un sogno. Ne è certo. Una lacrima gli scivola sul viso. È troppo stanco, sconfitto. Semplicemente non ce la fa più. Vuole solo che Odino si svegli e lo uccida. Fa cadere le catene magiche con cui ha imprigionato il padre. Anche solo pensare alla parola padre gli da una fitta al cuore. Presto tutto sarà finito. Sorride.

Thor guarda il moro agitarsi, spostarsi in posizione fetale e piangere. Non sa cosa fare. Anche se lo chiama non riceve nessuna reazione. Loki si sarà accorto che gli sta accarezzando la schiena? E che gli sta stringendo la mano? Non crede. Loki non è li con la mente.

Gli sembra così fragile ora. Non si sta rigenerando. Se Tony non avesse bloccato le emorragie sarebbe potuto morire. Cosa lo avrà ridotto così? Non riesce a spiegarselo. Sa solo che deve essere stato estremamente doloroso. Le bende che lo fasciano si macchiano lentamente di sangue. 

Thor decide di portarlo ad Asgard.

Heimdall li aspetta, insieme a dei curatori. Thor gli affida Loki, ma viene fermato prima di poterlo seguire.

“Odino ti aspetta, vai subito, deve parlarti urgentemente.” La voce del guardiano sembra tesa. Thor si sente inquieto, prima padre gli era sembrato strano. Sia padre che Loki stanno male, è una strana coincidenza. Ma non ci pensa più di tanto, si sente troppo in apprensione. E sa che non può fare nulla.

“Padre...” Thor entra in camera, Odino è steso sul letto, ma sembra stare meglio del pomeriggio.

“Thor, ti aspettavo.” Il re tende la mano al figlio, che si avvicina.

“Loki mi aveva imprigionato.” Odino sospira, iniziando a parlare.

“Voleva costringermi a dormire, senza sogni. Ma il suo incantesimo non ha avuto l'effetto che voleva...” Odino racconta di quei lunghi mesi al figlio maggiore. Lo vede diventare sempre più teso e agitato. Gli dice come Loki si ferisse, incoscientemente. Fuori inizia a tuonare.

  


Loki apre gli occhi, è nella sala della guarigione. Si mette a sedere. Non sa come ha fatto ad essere li. Si guarda attorno, non c'è nessuno. Si alza dal letto, non sente dolore, l'hanno guarito. Si avvicina alla finestra. Vede Thor. Si domanda se Odino si sia svegliato.

Finalmente verrà ucciso.

Thor incontra qualcuno, Loki ne vede solo la schiena mentre parlano. Thor sorride. Stringe i pugni e sparisce.

Su Svartalfheim qualcosa esplode. Loki non sa cosa. Non gli importa. È furioso. Libera la sua magia distruttiva. Riduce in polvere dei massi vicino a lui. Non gli basta. Vuole distruggere l'intero pianeta. Un cerchio di fuoco si alza attorno a lui, altra distruzione.

Inizia ad ansimare, si sente stanco. È tutta colpa di Thor si dice. Lui deve pagare per... Per cosa? Si blocca. La magia inizia a diventare difficile da controllare.

Thor non deve sorridere, deve solo piangere.

“Come piango io.” Loki sussurra al nulla. Non si rende nemmeno conto di quello che dice.

“Deve guardare solo me.” Una lunga lama ghiacciata si materializza davanti a lui.

“Deve amare solo me!” La lama gli trapassa il petto da parte a parte.

“Lui è mio!” Un altra lama compare dal nulla.

“Non deve sorridere a nessuno.” Loki perde definitivamente il controllo. Una decina di lame gli compaiono attorno.

“Io lo amo.” Una lacrima gli scende sulla guancia. Le lame lo colpiscono, una dopo l'altra. Loki urla dal dolore.

“Thor...” Altre lame...

“Ti amo...” Altre lacrime...

  


  


  


Rieccoci qui... scusate il ritardo nell'aggiornamento. Mi sono un attimino persa >.< Spero che nel mentre nessuna mi abbia abbandonata :P Lasciatemi un segno del vostro passaggio >.< Che mi vengono i complessi e penso che la storia non vi stia piacendo...

A presto <3

Veleno

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicato anche su efp ^.^


End file.
